Racing Line
It's one thing to navigate a track, but it's another thing to take it in the fastest time possible. If you want to master the very sharp bends in low-class cars such as Tornado Shark, MAX Revenge, High Rider, or even Drifter X, you need to master the way to take a corner. This involves creating a racing line around each track. The Approach As shown in the diagram as the "Turn-In Point", this is where you should visualize the straightest path in the corner. For example, when you reach a 90 degree corner as shown in the diagram, the turn-in point is where you should start turning your car. In this 90 degree turn, start slowly tapping the right key to get your car ready for the next phase of the corner, the apex. You may need to brake to do this. You should be aiming for the inside of the corner. The Apex Once again, let's take a look back at the diagram. You don't want to take an early apex (unless you want to shortcut the track, then aim for the apex of that corner and gun it for the next checkpoint), as that will slow you down and make you have a bad exit. A bad exit is fatal, especially in Digger's Revenge where there are many complex corners thrown at you thick and fast. Also, getting a bad exit will slow you down and make you have a bad approach coming into the next corner. Getting back to the apex, a good apex is about 2/3 to 3/4 of the way through a corner. Clip the inside of the corner by turning a bit harder, and let your car's momentum swing you through to the final part of a corner, the exit. The exit The final part of the corner is the exit. The apex will determine how good your exit will be. In the diagram, it shows that if you take an early apex, your exit won't be good and you'll be off the track. If you fail to get a good apex on Digger's Revenge or any other track like that, your approach into the next corner will be very bad, and you'll fail to get a good approach into the next corner. This will make you lose a ton of speed through the corners, and it will lose you a lot of time. Going back to the exit, your car should be ready to go back to the outside. Just a light tap of right key is enough in the example in the diagram to get you to the outside of the corner. Exceptions to the exit There is one exception to this rule, and it is the Left-Right chicane corner series. As we can see, you can get three lines going into this chicane. For the exit, you don't want to be exiting on the outside of the first corner. If you do that, you will have a bad racing line going into the next corner, and you will lose a lot of time. Therefore, you need to be exiting and aiming for the apex of the next corner to get a good racing line through both corners losing minimal time and speed. Conclusion In general, racing lines are vital to succeding in Need For Madness, especially for the lower handling cars. The main thing you need to consider in going through a corner is this: Outside-Inside-Outside. Basically, start from the outside, go to the inside of the corner to hit the apex, and return to the outside for the exit. However, with a chicane, it's this: Outside-Inside-Inside-Outside Start from the outside, move to the inside to hit the apex, exit the first corner, aiming for the inside of the next corner, then exit as normal. Category:Strategies